


plvphl

by ghouldere



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Romantic date, date, flufffff aye, haru is v cute, p u r e fluff, rainy date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouldere/pseuds/ghouldere
Summary: You and Haru went on an aquarium date. It rains after.





	plvphl

**Author's Note:**

> _(n.)  
>  pluviophile - a lover of rain _

Today was your first date with Haru.

At first, it was really awkward when the two of you went to the aquarium as the first location of the date.

Of all the places, why an _aquarium_?

Oh, because you thought it would be fun looking at the fishes and other aquatic animals while taking pictures of the both of you in front of them.

Well, it didn’t quite happen the way you expected it to occur.

Haru throughout the aquarium adventure, had this shining glint in his striking blue orbs that you knew what the meaning of it is already.

_He wanted to go inside the aquariums._

Nevertheless, you enjoyed his presence, even if his mind was absent.

Then, after that, you two went to some fancy but cheap restaurant beside the oceanarium.

The dinner went really nice. Haru began talking to you without that familiar gleam in his eyes.

And now, the freestyle swimmer was walking you back home.

The atmosphere was quiet and calming, not awkward at all. Faint footsteps echoed down the street to your home.

Until drops of water fell from the sky, that is.

“Eh?” You stopped walking and looked up and closed your eyes when a raindrop hit your eyelid.

Haru squinted his eyes at the sky and glanced down at his hand, feeling the rain. Oh, he felt so relieved that it rained.

“Oh no, I didn’t bring an umbrella for pete’s sake! Haru, do you—” You stare at him and holy _shit_ , he looks so hot right now. He was closing his eyes though his wet bangs were covering the topmost of it, but he still looks gorgeous. He looked a bit different compared to when he’s swimming. He had his casual clothes on, which made him hotter, to be honest.

Haru opened his eye and glanced at you. Your heartbeat raced faster. “What is it, [Name]-san—” His ocean eyes widened at you. You both continued to stare at each other.

His jaw dropped a bit and looked down. A faint blush appeared on his wet cheeks as the rain got hard.

You looked down as well and shrieked when your undergarments were slightly visible. “Kyaaa!”

“G-Gomen, [Name]-san!” He flails his hands, concern shown in his eyes. He immediately averted his gaze away, a hand covering his mouth due to embarrassment.

“I-It’s okay.” You were now covering your arms, but you were shivering because of the cold. “U-Umbrella?” You asked incompletely as your teeth chittered, looking at him.

Haru looks back at you and shook his head a little. “I didn’t bring any.”

Nice.

You let out a sigh. “I guess we should continue walking while being soaked under the rain, then.”

You turned around and began striding towards the direction to your house and stopped when you don’t hear any footsteps coming along with yours.

“Haru?” Facing the opposite direction, you were greeted with a weird sight.

The said male was gazing at you with a strange gleam in those orbs of his. He seemed like he was… enticed by something so rare to exist.

He moves his feet and steps closer to you, his pace slow. This sent you goosebumps down your body. “H-Haru?” You stuttered, but didn’t move. You waited for him to do something. You were too curious.

Haru stops in front of you, the sound of the heavy rain going faint in your hearing. You could feel his quiet breathing.

The swimmer just stood there, his eyes boring over you. Soon, he reaches his hand up and touch your cheek, his face leaning slowly towards you.

_God, she’s so beautiful._

Haru leans forward, his optics going half-lidded. He moves his fingers under your chin and pulls you to a gentle kiss.

You were taken aback by his sudden action and leaned back against a lamppost. You closed your eyes in anticipation and kissed him back, palming his cheek.

Neither of you cared how soaked the both of you were.

After a long while, you two pulled away from each other—but Haru leaned your foreheads together. “[Name]-san, you’re so beautiful.”

You blushed and punched his chest lightly, making him chuckle. “T-This is so out of character of you. Can we just go home already?”


End file.
